


Destined for Love

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (more characters appear later in the fic), Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Author turns into Host, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breasts, Condoms, Consensual Somnophilia, Creatures, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Demiromantic Author, Demiromantic Character, Desperation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eating out, Explanations, Explicit Sex, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Falling In Love, Fate is a bitch, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Frustration, Greyromantic Character, Happy, Idiots in Love, Injury, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moaning, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Soulmates, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PDA, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot With Porn, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shower Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, Stimming, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Undressing, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Whining, a lot of love, a lot of porn, all porn can be skipped, asexual author, author has adhd or something similar, bliss, eldritch creature, greyromantic author, just a little bit of sad ig, new soulmarks, resident enis mark, safe sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Author already had 5 soulmarks -all platonic, thank god- so he really didn't need any more.But there it was, the sixth mark, appearing right on his neck. And clearly a romantic one as well.Hedoesn't want any soulmates.He wants to be alone.He doesn't want romance, he hates it.But apparently, fate wanted to smother him in love and affection, if he wants it or not.
Relationships: The Author/Dr Iplier, The Author/Survivalist Mark, the author & wilford warfstache
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Author had a total of _six_ soulmate marks. One was a VHS tape, another was some sort of flower, two of them were an old TV and a receiver connected to it, another was simply a tree, and the latest and newest was of a shooting star.  
He hated each and every one of them. He didn't want _a_ soulmate, yet alone _six_. And the worst was, that he was apparently getting _new ones still_. Considering the sixth he'd just gotten a couple months ago.  
At least only the newest one was romantic. It were only black outlines, while the rest were black lines with black shading -it meant the one would get coloured, once he found that soulmate. He didn't want to think there was someone he was destined to be involved romantically with though. He didn't _like_ romance.

Just to prove his point, Author often went to random bars, to pick up strangers for a night, to then never return to them again. Fucking around was pleasurable and  _easy_ , and he didn't have to think about soulmates or people or anything.  
So he went to a bar, got himself a drink, and scanned the crowd. Maybe he'd find someone good looking enough he could imagine sleeping with. He never really felt any  _attraction_ to people, just going with what he liked aesthetically, so he had a pretty free pick of who he wanted.  
He spotted a man, short and soft looking, and clearly drunk. Judging from his state, getting drunk had been his intention. Sauntering over, Author decided that was the  _perfect_ man to pick. Someone drunk enough they wouldn't notice all the marks on him once he was naked -though most people just assumed he got those tattoos himself.

“Hello there handsome.”, Author purred, leaning against the bar next to the man, golden eyes half-lidded as he took in the sight of the other man from his now closer position. The drunk man shifted to look at Author, a tired sort of expression on his face.  
“Hello..”, he mumbled, nearly _slurred_ , and Author chuckled lowly. He reached out, brushing stray strands of hair from the man's face and behind his ear.  
“I think you had enough to drink, haven't you? Let me take you somewhere.”, Author murmured, leaning in close. The man hummed, the smell of alcohol on his breath, and one of his many soulmarks itched. Author ignored it.  
“Mhh..”, the man was clearly thinking, blinking at Author, fiddling with the glass in his hands. He shifted to turn his body towards Author, and he cupped the man's cheek in his hand, gently running his thumb over the man's lips.  
“Come on handsome.”, Author pulled back, just to help pull the other to his feet. Glad to hear the man had paid off all his drinks already, so Author could just pull him along with him.

“Wha's your n'me?”, the man slurred a little, but Author could understand him well enough. He hummed as he thought, before shrugging to himself. It wouldn't hurt to tell his name to a man who was too drunk to think straight.  
“Issac. And yours, handsome?”, he answered, leading his partner for the night to the nearest hotel. No need to drag the stranger through a dark forest to his own home -plus, Author could just leave as soon as he was awake again and leave the man to forget all about this.  
“Ed-... Edwa-ward. Edward. Ed.”, Edward stammered, furrowing his brows as he tried to think. It was _almost_ endearing in a way, how he had to think so hard just to pronounce his own name.  
He clearly tried to ask something more, but he was struggling with the words, so Author didn't really listen. Instead, he dragged Edward to the hotel, got them a room, and brought him there.

He let Edward sit on the bed, climbing in his lap and straddling him, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and kissing him deeply. Edward seemed unsure at first, but when Author ground down against him, he moaned and stopped worrying. Laying his hands on Author's hips, kissing him back as the man moved on top of him.  
Edward kissed and licked and nipped at Author's neck when he pulled back, making the man moan, his hands moving to push off Edward's jacket, and undo his shirt. Edward's hands were clumsy on Author's skin, struggling with the man's shirt -so eventually Author just pulled back enough to pull off his own shirt, and help Edward out of his in turn.  
Author vaguely noted the mark in form of an open book on Edward's collarbone, but didn't linger enough to notice any colours or not. He didn't want to know, and he didn't care, so he focused on kissing Edward again, kissing him deeply and hungrily. Edward was sloppy in turn, but he was also drunk.

The man's skin was warm, his body soft, and Author's hands happily explored what laid barren to him. Edward's hands moved over Author's chest, making an unhappy sound when they were met with another garment.  
“You're drunk enough to not care.”, Author muttered, shifting to lean back and pull his binder off over his head. He shouldn't have sex in it anyways, so he was glad he had picked someone drunk enough to probably neither care nor notice.  
And Edward truly  _didn't_ care, his hands moving to Author's soft breasts, and Author couldn't help the soft breath that left him as Edward's warm hands touched them how he did. He let himself merely enjoy the touches, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips over Edward's, feeling aroused.  
He moaned when Edward was back on his neck, sucking dark marks onto his skin, pleasuring him further and making him more wanting. Eventually though, Author had to pull back, getting off of Edward. He pulled a condom out of his pant's pocket, before working on getting them off of himself. Edward watched with a dreamy gaze, before he fumbled with his own belt and pants, until he could kick them off.

Author was now only dressed in panties and stockings -because he had felt like them before leaving his home, deciding that whoever he picked up tonight would be a lucky fucker. And Edward was apparently the lucky man who got to see him like this. And Author was pleased to see the man aroused and wanting.  
Author climbed back into Edward's lap, arms sliding around his neck, and Author kissed him deeply once more, breathing heavily as he claimed the man's mouth with his own. Kissing him felt  _good_ , no matter how sloppy it was, no matter how much Edward tasted like alcohol. Author didn't question why.

Their bodies were hot as they were pressed together, Edward's hands exploring Author's body, as the man held himself up, enjoying the touches and kisses. He was eventually the impatient one, pulling at both of their underwear respectively, until he had his night's partner free beneath him.  
Author was impatient with safety first, but that made the pleasure all the sweeter as he moaned, their bodies melding together perfectly, fitting so well together as if they were meant to be. Author lost himself in the repetitive movements, arms tight around Edward's neck as he moved, and the other man attacked his neck and shoulders, causing more pleasured moans to leave Author.  
It felt wonderful, making Author forget about all these soulmarks covering him, all these people he was supposedly connected to in a deep and meaningful way. All that mattered, was the pleasure filling his senses, the warmth of Edward's body against his, and the soft lips against his skin.

They reached their climax together, Edward groaning beneath Author, the writer kissing Edward breathlessly, swallowing his moans and breaths. Pulling back once he had no more air in his lungs, Author slumped against Edward's chest, feeling exhausted but happy.  
They had to move slightly though, Author needing to get off of Edward. After slight adjustments, the two men laid down in bed together. Edward was quickly out like a light, with Author soon following behind -snuggling into the warm embrace the other man so openly gave him.  
It was one of the best sleeps Author had gotten in a long time, unbothered by bad dreams or nightmares, barely waking up once or twice during the night. It didn't stop him from waking early in the morning, but that was alright.

He took his time with waking up, feeling the gentle rise and fall of Edward's chest, telling him he was still asleep. He would definitely have a hangover once he woke, and, hopefully, wouldn't remember Author.  
When he finally decided to be awake, Author rubbed his eyes, shifting away a little. He looked Edward over, his features gentle and soft as he slept so peacefully. It was nice like this, and Author found himself enjoying merely laying here and sleeping next to this man. That was, until it spotted the soulmark on Edward's collarbone again -the open book, the pages yellowed, the cover red. With slight panic starting to build, Author carefully got out of bed -as to not wake Edward- and hurried to the bathroom. He looked over the marks on him, and his eyes widened seeing the shooting star now coloured in with yellows and blues, and a hint of mint.  
“Oh god oh  _no_ -”, he hurried to gather his clothes and get dressed again, fleeing from the room. He did  _not_ want to acknowledge that he had found his soulmate, and had just had sex with him. Nope!

So Author fled the hotel, running from his soulmate -his damn  _romantic_ soulmate- and all the feelings that brought with it, back to his own home. It would be better this way, he told himself. He didn't  _need_ a soulmate, and he didn't  _want_ a soulmate.  
Hopefully Edward would forget about him, forget this had ever happened. Hopefully he wouldn't notice his colored soulmark any time soon, because that'd mean he'd be certain of his night with Author, and would probably remember, and try and fine him. And Author really didn't want that.

He didn't go back to the bar after that. He didn't want to see Edward again, he didn't want to risk the man looking for him there, so he just.. stayed away. He stayed in his cabin, sometimes unconsciously scratching at the coloured mark on his neck. He didn't want a soulmate. He didn't want a partner. He didn't want  _romance_ .  
He tried to distract himself with writing, but every time he sat down to write, his thoughts strayed from what he was writing to instead think about Edward.  
He wondered what Edward's job was. Hadn't he worn some sort of labcoat when they had met? No, no it mustn't have been. It probably had been closer to a trenchcoat than a labcoat. But that made him wonder, what if Edward was a scientist? (We've all been a scientist at one point in our lifes anyways).  
Or maybe he was a researcher? A doctor? Or maybe he was something entirely else. Maybe he worked with children? Or maybe he did something entirely else? He really wanted to know, he didn't know anything about Edward, and he  _wanted_ to know.  
But he also really  _didn't_ want to know. He wanted to forget all about Edward, and how gentle his touches had been, and how good his sloppy kisses had been, and how soft he had been....

He growled in frustration, head on the table as his hands tugged on his hair. He just wanted to write, but apparently, he wouldn't find peace until he was back with Edward. At least he didn't feel any, urgh,  _butterflies_ . The thought alone of such disgusting romantic feelings made him feel sick, and he couldn't imagine anyone actually feeling something like that.  
He  _knew_ they were destined for romance, so all he could hope for was, that he'd grow to enjoy it more when getting to know Edward. He didn't  _want_ to get to know Edward though. No! Nope sire, he didn't want anything to do with the man.  
Except he  _did_ , and every day he stayed holed up in his cabin away from him was torture. He was battling with himself, very much not wanting to go, but also  _desperately_ wanting to go.

With a deep sigh of resignation, Author abruptly stood up. He'd go back. There was just nothing he could do but try and find Edward again. He pocketed some pens and scraps of paper for emergencies, and made his way out of the cabin.  
He'd just find Edward, and put his thoughts at rest. Maybe if he just met him again, and told him he didn't want any romantic relationship, he'd feel better. He kept thinking over and over about what he was going to say, chewing on the pendant of his necklace as he walked and thought. He wasn't sure if what he was trying to do would work -he wouldn't even know if he were going to  _find_ Edward.  
But when he entered the bar, the bartender -Jim, someone who knew Author more or less, considering how often Author showed up here- perked up when he noticed him.  
“Issac!”, Jim called, beckoning Author over. He let the pendant drop out from his mouth, walking over. It was still early, so there weren't many people around yet. Author leaned against the bar, and it was obvious how uncomfortable he was.  
“The guy you left with couple days ago was around, asking for you. Left me his number, if you wanted it.”, Jim told Author. Somehow, Author wasn't surprised in the least, sighing heavily, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Yea give it to me.”, he muttered, letting himself be given the note. He could just _not_ text Edward. But every fibre of his being wanted to text Edward, to _call him_ , to meet with him again and touch him, feel him, hear him, have him.  
“Good luck.”, Jim wished him, making Author snort and wave him off, muttering a “yea yea” and leaving the bar again. He stared at the number on the paper, before eventually pulling out his phone. Having no clue what to text, he decided to call, because _that_ would _obviously_ be easier than texting.  
It rang a couple of times, before Edward picked up.  
“Edward Ipliér speaking.”, Edward said, and Author briefly wondered if the man was French, judging from how he pronounced his last name. Eeplee-er. How weird.  
“Hey, this is Issac.”, Author mumbled, not feeling quite as confident as he should've been. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't sure if this was any sort of a good idea anymore, and he _really_ wanted to hang up now.  
“Issac!”, Edward gasped, and Author grabbed his pendant with his free hand, so he could chew on it while he walked. He wasn't sure if he should go home or not, so he just... walked.

“Yea...”, was Author's lame reply, knowing that was nowhere near as excited as Edward probably expected him to be. “Heard you were searching for me.”.  
“Yes! Issac I- well.”, Edward cleared his throat, reigning in his excitement. “I noticed my soulmark was coloured in after our... night together.”.  
Author takes a deep breath. He wasn't sure what else he expected, really. Edward would tell him he was his soulmate, and that it was romantic, and Author knew all of that already.  
“I don't want romance.”, Author said, quick and easy. Like a bandaid. Crush any hopes before they grew too much. “I'm... not interested in romance.”.  
Edward was silent, and there was a tiny speck of panic in Author's chest -because this was his _soulmate,_ and he _needed to be with him_ \- but he stayed calm. He just said how he felt, because Edward deserved that.  
“That's... that's okay.”, Edward said softly, after a moment, and Author barely relaxed hearing him speak again. “We can... just be friends? I don't think I'll manage to function without you.”, he chuckled a little, a bit awkwardly, and Author knew exactly how he felt.

“Yeah, I feel the same. I haven't been able to focus on anything at all.”, Author replied, attempting a smile for the sake of how it'd affect his voice. He knew it didn't really work, but well. He tried.  
“Could... could we meet some time?”, Edward asked, almost hesitantly. “I'd like to get to know you.”.  
Author hummed softly. He could remember Edward's touch as clear as day, how gentle and loving he had been, how good his fingers had felt on his skin. He knew, once he met Edward again, he would want that again.  
“Sure.”, he replied simply then, because he didn't want to scare Edward with saying what he thought at that moment. He knew it couldn't possibly drive his soulmate away, but... still.

They agreed on a time and place, and directly the next day, Author was nearly  _excited_ to go meet Edward. Somewhere, he thought of this as a  _date_ . He tried not to though, because he  _didn't_ want this to be a date, even though it very much was, in the end.  
They met, and they talked. Author got to know Edward -he was a doctor, he was very interested in stars and astronomy, he usually wasn't one for one-night-stands, and was a very kind and caring man. Of course Author also talked about himself, who he was, what he did for a living. Neither mentioned anything about any weird powers they may or may not have.  
It was nice. They decided to take a walk, and when Author took Edward's hand, the man let him. Author couldn't help the tingles he felt, feeling Edward's warm hand against his own. It was probably because of how touch-starved he was, though he would never admit such a thing out loud just like that. If Edward did take notice of it on his own, he didn't say anything about it.

“This was nice.”, Edward said softly, smiling up at Author. He was happy, he was comfortable with Author, and he had really enjoyed his time with Author. He didn't want him out of his life -he wanted to be with him, though he knew Author didn't.  
“It was.”, Author agreed lightly. He _had_ enjoyed himself. He had liked just... spending time with Edward. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he didn't want to just cut Edward out of his life anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to either way, but to never be close to him again? He couldn't imagine it. He couldn't fathom his life without Edward anymore.  
“Can I call you sometimes?”, Edward asked softly, lightly squeezing Author's hand -still holding it, as they had for their entire walk already.  
“Sure. No promises I'll reply though.”, Author replied, giving a mischievous grin to Edward, who chuckled lightly in return, smiling and nodding.

They soon parted ways after, bidding the other a good night, with the promise of future texting and calling. Author already knew he'd have to meet Edward again, would eventually show him how to find his cabin, because he wanted Edward to be close to him.  
He also knew he'd have to tell Edward about his other marks, his other soulmates he had, the ones he may or may not know. Well, so far he _did_ know them, he simply... didn't want to. Not that they were horrible people -not worse than he himself was at least- but simply because Author didn't _want_ to have them as soulmates. It didn't help that two of his soulmates were _also_ soulmates with _each other_.  
So he preferred to stay away, and merely partake in a group chat they had. Which they specifically had _for him_ , because even not having contact with his _platonic_ soulmates was grating on him after a while.  
He hoped Edward would be okay with it. Of course he would be, he was his soulmate too after all, but... well. Author couldn't help the spark of anxiety it brought, the thought of Edward hating how many soulmates Author had.  
It'd be fine. Next time they met, he'd tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I had this idea once before but differently so now.  
> Have Author being ABSOLUTELY C O V E R ED in soulmarks!!
> 
> Spoiler: He'll have 28 soulmarks.
> 
> You can probably figure out who the soulmates already having their mark on him are! :D  
> If you can, you're awesome 💜  
> (Also decided against explicit sex though... i may add some later. i'm a horny guy im sorry-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has explicit NSFW but you can skip that.  
> The beginning is really the only "important" thing for plot lol

When Author spotted a new mark on his body, he groaned. _Another one? Really?_ And it was _another romantic one_. Well, he sure hoped his apparently _second_ romantic partner would be happy with sharing. He also hoped _Edward_ would be happy with sharing.  
He didn't _want_ to be shared, but this is what his life is going to be. He wasn't happy about it, and he wasn't looking forward to it, but... well. He _was_ enjoying his time with Edward, whenever they went on a date. They'd had a couple dates now, and Author still hadn't told him of the other marks covering him. He was lucky none of them were usually visible -only Edward's was, being on his neck and all.  
But now he had another romantic mark, which meant he was going to eventually meet that person, and have the same desperate feelings he (totally) hated like he had with Edward.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. What did a _combat knife_ tell him about the sort of person he was “destined to love”? He wasn't certain he really wanted to know, but then again, he had no choice in the matter. He wished he had, though.  
He decided to text Edward, asking if he'd like to see his home. He'd show him his cabin, and he'd tell him about all these marks -and how they _kept appearing_ \- and then he'd see where it'd go.  
Edward happily agreed, and so Author battled with the stupid anxiety he felt over the man coming to his home. He waited anxiously at the edge of the forest, chewing on his pendant, and fiddling around with a smooth rock he had. He knew there was nothing to be anxious about, but he couldn't help and worry about it anyways.  
When Edward showed up, Author felt more relaxed, seeing him. He even smiled lightly, giving Edward a chaste kiss in greeting.  
“Hey Auth.”, Edward said, smiling lightly as he took his hands. They weren't really _dating_ , because Author was still iffy about calling it that, but he _did_ enjoy the casual affections Edward so happily gave him. And he enjoyed kissing him, so what?  
“Hi Ed.”, Author greeted back, happy to hold Edward's hand. He gently tugged on it, to begin leading him into the forest.

“So why do you live in the forest?”, Edward asked, curious. Author hummed as he thought, looking ahead of where they were walking.  
“I don't like people. The forest is nice. It's quiet, it's comfortable, and far enough away from people to not bother me.”, Author replied, shrugging lightly. He hated people with a passion, most of the time. They were only good for stories, to toy around with. Not that he would tell Edward that though.  
“Hm. People can be quite a lot, I get that.”, Edward said, smiling at Author, which brought his nerves a bit more to ease -he hadn't even known he was worried about what Edward would think. Of course he would be though, somewhere he unconsciously worried greatly about what his soulmate thought of and about him.  
“At least you're not like most people. I like _you_.”, Author said, making Edward chuckle lightly, smiling with a soft blush colouring his cheeks.  
“I like you too.”, he replied, making Author aware of how his words sounded like, and thus also blush slightly in embarrassment.  
“Oh shush.”, Author mumbled, giving Edward a quick kiss to make sure he'd stay quiet -though that just made Edward laugh softly, thinking Author quite adorable.

They soon arrived at the cabin, and Author showed Edward around the small space. It only had four rooms, after all, perfectly suited for a single person to live there. Or two people at most, he supposed, not that he'd ask Edward to move in. Of course not! He liked his solitude just fine. And he had more romantic soulmates to worry about now.  
“It's very cozy.”, Edward commented, as they sat together in the living room. Author hummed in turn, leaning against Edward, enjoying being able to get the human contact he (secretively) craved.  
“Thanks.”, he murmured, shifting slightly. “So. I had.. something I wanted to talk to you about.”.  
“Hm?”, Edward hummed in question, looking at Author curiously. “What is it?”.  
“Well... have you heard of people with multiple soulmarks?”.  
“Yeah. It's not unusual to have two or even three.”  
“How do you feel about that?”  
“Hm?”, Edward looked a bit confused, “Do you have multiple? Author, I wouldn't mind that at all. I think it's nice to have multiple marks!”, he smiled at Author, hoping to put his mind at ease. Why would he mind that Author had more marks? Many people had platonic soulmarks along with a romantic one.

“What if I have another romantic mark?”, Author questioned, and if Edward were to say his honest opinion, he thought Author was anxious about it. He furrowed his brows, thinking about it, before shrugging lightly.  
“If fate wants you to have multiple partners, then so be it. I'll like you just the same.”, Edward replied after a moment, pressing a soft kiss to Author's temple. It made the man clearly relax, making Edward smile lightly.  
“Would you like to see them? I have... more marks than average.”, Author asked then, and Edward laughed softly, delighted as he smiled at the other.  
“Sure!”, he said, and Author smiled lightly. He stood, and Edward followed, as they made their way to the bedroom.  
“I'll have to undress, since they're all in unfortunate to view spots.”, Author warned Edward, before he unbuttoned his shirt to drop it on the bed. Sadly, his binder _also_ had to go, though Author was less bothered that Edward saw his chest rather than _himself_ having to see and feel it.

“Ooh.”, Edward curiously looked at Author's back, seeing two marks already. The VHS tape between his shoulderblades, with spatters of bright red and cyan around it, and then there was a flower (a wild sweet william) that was surrounded in shades of pink.  
“These are very pretty. You've met them already?”, Edward said, gently tracing along the black lines. Both marks looked very pretty.  
“Yeah. Flower's Wilford, the other Dark. They're a pair too.”, Author hummed, shivering slightly under Edward's touch. It was nice, and he enjoyed the gentle feeling.  
“Are you three friends?”, Edward asked, his gaze roaming over Author's back -and noticing another mark, on the left side of his back, right on his hip. It was a combat knife, but was neither coloured nor shaded in. That must be his second romantic mark then.  
“Sort of I suppose. We text every now and then. Sometimes Will comes by to drag me off to somewhere.”, Author replied, shrugging lightly. He did like Will -the eccentric man could be quite fun to be around.

“Do you have more marks?”, Edward asked, letting both hands gently roam over Author's back. He could see, and feel, the man's slight shivers from the touch, telling him that Author liked it. No reason to stop then, was there?  
“Yeah. On my leg.”, Author replied. Edward didn't stop touching him as Author moved to take off his pants then, letting Edward appreciate his body some more. Though he did sit down on the bed once dressed only in his underwear, letting Edward see the three marks.  
There was a tree on the outside of his thigh, with green, red, and brown surrounding it, and an old TV with a receiver connected to it on his calf, coloured in various shades of blue.  
“The tree's King, and the TV set are the Jim twins.”, Author said, letting his leg rest in a way Edward could see the marks a bit easier. “King's around sometimes, since he's in the forest a lot. The Jims are... weird, to say the least, but a fun bunch.”.

Edward hummed lightly as he listened, his gaze travelling along Author's leg, until he was looking the man in the eyes again. He could tell Author wasn't bothered, being nearly naked, and Edward was certainly appreciating the view. Considering he hadn't really gotten the opportunity for that the first time they had met.  
He reached out, gently moving his hand up along Author's thigh, making the man shiver slightly, gaze trained on Edward. It made him grin slightly, stepping in close, hands travelling up the sides of Author's body. Author let him, leaning back on his hands, quietly watching Edward as the man touched him.  
“You're very pretty, do you know that?”, Edward murmured, using a hand to tilt up Author's chin lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“I do know that.”, Author replied with a cheeky little grin, gasping softly when Edward kissed him more forcefully. Edward's hands moved to rest on the sides of Author's torso, kissing him deeply.

~~Explicit sex stuff up ahead~~

Edward pushed Author back to lay on the bed, leaning down over him as he littered kisses along Author's neck, his hands moving over Author's chest. His hands were big and warm on Author's skin, making him moan as Edward kneaded his breasts in his hands. He never much cared for his own breasts, mostly bothered by them truly, but when _Edward_ touched them... he couldn't imagine something better.  
“You _moan_ so pretty too.”, Edward teased, grinning against Author's skin, making the man whimper softly in reply. He wasn't good with getting complimented about sexual things like he was about getting complimented about his writing or looks.  
“I love your voice. Keep moaning for me, will you?”, Edward hummed, before biting into Author's shoulder, making him gasp sharply and tense up for a second. Edward _did_ remember the man's neck was sensitive, and he gladly took advantage of that.

Edward shifted and helped pull Author up further onto the bed, before his fingers slipped beneath Author's briefs, to slowly pull them down, while Edward kissed him again deeply.  
Author decided words were useless, instead happy to moan for Edward as he was touched and kissed. Edward had climbed on top of him, kissing him and moving to mark his neck, sucking and biting into it to draw more moans and gasps out of Author, feeling him squirm beneath him.  
A hand moved to Author's crotch, fingers gently gathering up Author's arousal, gently rubbing circles over Author's clit, making the man whimper and squirm. Edward chuckled, trailing kisses down Author's chest, pressing kisses to Author's breasts, licking over his skin and making Author shiver.  
“Ed...”, Author whimpered softly, gasping when Edward licked over his nipples, happily latching onto one to suck, while his fingers rubbed harder against Author's clit. Author was whining and moaning, moving his hands to hold onto Edward's hair, tugging lightly, making Edward growl.

Edward pushed his fingers into Author, thrusting them into him and making Author moan, clenching around the digits. He loved Edward's mouth on him, how warm and wet it was, how his tongue flicked over his nipples.  
“Edward _please_ -”, Author whined, tugging on Edward's hair, making another unhappy sound when Edward pulled back from his chest -though his sounds were soon swallowed as he was kissed again, Edward so hungrily kissing him, fucking him with his fingers.  
“You want to be fucked?”, Edward murmured against Author's lips, pulling his fingers out of him to rub his clit harshly again, making Author whimper as he breathed heavily. He nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck, holding on tightly.  
“Use your words, beautiful.”, Edward hummed, chuckling at Author's expression. He kissed him softly, though his hand kept up his quick and hard movements.  
“Y-yes! Fuck me Edward, _please!”_ , Author begged breathlessly, looking desperately up at Edward. Having Edward still fully dressed was doing things to him, but he really wanted to get fucked now.

Edward chuckled. Pulling back to get off the bed, so he could undress. Author whined as all touch left him, pushing himself up to sit as he watched Edward needily. Once he was naked, he got back on the bed, with Author quickly wrapping his arms around his neck again, kissing him deeply.  
“I'll ride you.”, Author muttered against Edward's lips, before he kissed him again, running his hands through Edward's hair and mussing it up further. Edward chuckled lightly, easily agreeing. Once they had protection, Author happily straddled Edward, arms wrapped tightly around Edward's neck as he sunk down on him.  
Author stayed seated at first, breathing heavily as he felt Edward inside of him, filling him so wonderfully. He loved it more than he wanted to admit, though it helped that he was still the one in control.

Author soon started to move, happily riding Edward as fast and hard as he could. He kept his arms around Edward's neck to use as leverage, and Edward happily provided support by holding Author's thighs. It was a good help to ride Edward easily, and kept him from tiring out too quickly as well.  
He was breathing heavily, clinging to Edward's neck, gasps and pants and moan leaving him as he rode Edward. Edward was happily pressing more kisses to Author's neck and shoulders, leaving more hickeys and bitemarks, adding to Author's pleasure. He loved marking his partner, making sure he could see how much he had pleasured his soulmate.  
Edward wanted to say he loved Author, but he knew Author wouldn't like that. As long as Author didn't say it, Edward wouldn't either, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. He knew Author didn't like romance, and he knew they were _basically_ dating already, but... well, Edward would make certain Author was as happy and comfortable as possible.

Unsurprisingly, it was Edward who came first, groaning as Author kept moving on top of him, fucking himself on Edward. His nails were digging into Edward's shoulders, he was panting as he moved, face so focused on the pleasure he was getting himself. Edward quickly gathered himself, helping Author to keep moving until he came as well.  
Clenching hard around Edward, clinging to his neck with his face buried against Edward's neck as he whined desperately. Pleasure was washing over him, as he kept rolling his hips for more, and Edward caressed his back as he cooled down slightly.  
When Author pulled back slightly, he was quick to kiss Edward, messily but wonderfully. Edward happily moaned into the kiss, until they were breathless and had to pull back again.

~~Explicit sex is over!~~

Exhausted, Author climbed off of Edward, flopping onto the bed, while Edward took care to go to the bathroom to clean up and bring a washcloth, just to quickly wipe Author clean as well -the man just humming as it happened.  
But at least after that, Edward could join Author in bed, snuggling beneath the many blankets and curling up around Author -Author happily snuggling into Edward's chest, tired and satisfied. And Edward happily held him, running his hand through Author's hair as the man fell asleep.  
Edward was soon falling asleep, happily tracing along his soulmark on Author's neck, smiling to himself. He was very happy to be with him, to have him here with him. He was happy Author liked him, wanted him. And sure, he would have to literally share Author with another romantic soulmate, but... that didn't matter.  
He'd be happy for Author to be happy, with however many soulmates he had, and would have. If Author was _still_ getting new marks, who knew when it'd stop? Maybe Author would still get more marks, would get more soulmates. Maybe these seven he had now would be all.  
No matter what, Edward would stay with Author for as long as he wanted him to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _of course i wrote porn what did you expect_


	3. Chapter 3

They were dating. Author had finally acknowledged it, and had officially told Edward that they're dating, and he told him he liked him -and Edward liked him as well, quite obviously, though it was still nice to have their situation acknowledged.  
Edward was also added to the “Author's soulmates” groupchat, being introduced to the other five without meeting them yet. Wilford was _all_ over Edward, wanting to meet him as soon as possible, but Author was _not_ having any of that. So, they were reduced to texting, and making sure Wilford didn't just randomly show up at the cabin to try and meet Edward.  
They did meet up now and then -sometimes Edward visited Author, sometimes they met somewhere to eat, or take a walk, or something or other. It was nice, like this. Sometimes Edward stayed the night, sometimes they only had sex without anything else, but every time they were happy together. No matter what they did, they enjoyed their time together.

It was the most human contact Author had had in years. Truly, he didn't think he _ever_ had had this much human contact before. And to think he had _another_ romantic soulmate out there somewhere... It was near unfathomable to him.  
At least Edward was always careful when he came to the forest. He's been told it wasn't the safest, though as long as he stayed on the paths Author had shown him, he'd be safe. Technically, Author knew Edward _should_ be safe. The creatures in the forest corresponded with his emotions after all, and he ~~loved~~ _liked_ Edward. So they should too.  
But, one could never be too safe. Author didn't want Edward to accidentally get hurt, so he hoped that he would just. Keep to the paths, and stay safe. And when Author just _knew_ there was someone in the forest, and his creatures were getting to them, Author felt a spike of panic.  
He knew his creatures wouldn't attack Edward. Rationally, he knew that. But his gut told him to go and stop his creatures, and that could _only_ mean it was his soulmate, which could only be Edward. Because Author only cared about Edward, obviously.

Author hurriedly pulled on his shoes, and was off into the forest. He knew where to go, because his creatures were all connected to him, and if he wanted to get to them, he could. And so he went, he hurried, he _ran_ , because he just felt like he needed to, and if he felt like this, then he _would_ .  
He could hear his guardian growling, and he just _knew_ there was a stranger facing it. And still, he was worried, and that worried him even more. He saw the man who was facing off against the guardian, the scruff appearance he had, how he clutched at his bleeding arm, and _still_ glared at the creature before him.  
“What do you think you're doing?”, Author growled, walking up to the man. He seemed surprised, looking over at Author, before his gaze was back towards the shadowy wolf-like creature.  
“This _monster_ attacked me.”, the man did reply at least, making Author look over at the guardian. Yeah, he could guess why that would be, seeing how this man was a stranger in _his_ forest.  
“It's not a monster, it's a _guardian_. Now come on, I'll patch you up.”, Author said, grabbing the other's uninjured arm, tugging on it. The man turned to look at Author, glaring at him at first- before his gaze softened lightly.

“Fine..”, he relented, and Author -for some bizarre reason- smiled lightly. Author began leading the other away, while the man's gaze stuck to the guardian, until they were out of its sight.  
“I'm Issac.”, Author introduced himself, because it was how he usually introduced himself -no matter if he preferred to be called Author. Issac was _more_ anonym than Author, in the end.  
“A pleasure. Leon.”, Leon replied in a mutter, though Author wasn't really bothered by Leon's tone or expression.  
“You usually pick a fight with monster like creatures?”, Author asked, because well, he wanted to know if Leon was _always_ this reckless.  
“Considering usually I fight for survival against them, yes.”, Leon replied, making Author chuckle lightly. Not the answer he expected, but a pleasant one nonetheless. Well, “pleasant”. Obviously fighting for survival wasn't pleasant.

As they walked, Leon told Author about Monster Gulch, briefly mentioned the friends he had had, and how he had found his way here. Author listened mostly silent, nodding along, though also sometimes asked something or other. He mostly didn't say anything though.  
Until Leon asked about the “guardians”, so Author roughly explained that they were beings supposed to keep the forest and its inhabitants (him, though he didn't say _that_ ) safe. He did mention they didn't hurt him because he lived in the forest (and so was an inhabitant, though that wasn't the full real reason obviously).  
When they arrived at the cabin, Leon got to settle in the living room by the fire, while Author went to grab the first aid kit he kept around -which was much better stocked than before, thanks to Edward.

“Uhm...”, Leon looked at Author when the man came back, holding his shirt up -originally to get to his wound and let Author take care of it, but... well, there was also his soulmark, and Author had a wonderful view of it below the injury.  
It was an inkwell -which wasn't too exciting in itself, if it weren't for the fact that it was coloured in. Blue ink and gold lettering. Judging from Leon's expression, Author was guessing it had just coloured in.  
“Well.”, Author breathed out heavily, walking over and setting the kit down. He shifted to pull his own shirt up slightly, twisting to take a look at the combat knife on him. Yep, coloured in, in greys and a dark green handle.  
“No wonder I was so worried.”, Author muttered, kneeling down on the ground to start taking care of Leon's wound. Mentioned man looked a little uncertainly at Author, probably taken aback by his nonchalant.

“You're not... surprised? Or anything?”, Leon asked, just slightly wincing as Author cleaned the blood away, and readied these needles stitches bandaids -whatever they were called. Thing is, they replaced actual stitching, which was good.  
“Well...”, Author shrugged lightly. “I have more soulmarks. You're my second romantic one.”, Author avoided the question with saying that instead. That, quite obviously, also made Leon blink a couple times.  
“Ah. Well. I have a platonic one.”, he countered, uncertain what exactly to say. It was quite alright though, since they were both a little awkward with words. “I'm. Alright with that. You having multiple marks. Have.. you met them already?”.  
“Yep. We're dating. He's fine with sharing too. And he's a doctor.”, Author answered, finishing up and getting back up. He sat down next to Leon then, close but not uncomfortably so.  
“Alright.”.

They sat in silence for a while, just staring into the flames. Until Leon fell asleep, falling against Author, startling the man slightly. Taking a deep breath, Author sighed, rubbing his face. So this was how he met his second soulmate?  
He wondered if Leon would go back to Monster Gulch again. Probably, he supposed, though it might be harder to stay away with having found his soulmate. Or maybe it wouldn't be as hard, since Leon's travelling around was a part of him.  
Author wouldn't mind if Leon wanted to stay away and only come back every once in a while. He liked being alone after all, and even with dating Edward, Author still enjoyed his solitude. And if he wanted company, he could get it. It was nice.  
He wouldn't stop Leon from leaving, and he wouldn't stop him from staying either. He'd stop him from staying _in the cabin_ , but still.

He gently shifted Leon to lay down on the couch, so he could stand up. He went ahead to go grab a blanket, so he could tuck Leon in, before making his way to the study. He'd wait for the other to wake up, before making them something to eat. He was pretty sure Leon would enjoy something warm and good to eat.

He did want to wait for Leon to wake up, but eventually, Author got hungry himself. So, he went ahead to go to the kitchen, and start making something to eat. Humming to himself as he cooked, eventually turning on the radio quietly in the background. He was already talking to himself quietly as he worked, thinking about his current story he was writing.  
He was getting immersed in what he was doing, focused on what he was cooking, as well as thinking about his story, as well as vaguely listening to the radio. Well, he wasn't _really_ listening to the radio, it was just background noise filling his mind like static, and allowing him to focus.  
Which meant he didn't notice at all when Leon woke up. Because right now, he was debating about a plot point to himself, which meant a lot of random thoughts being spoken out loud that were only half connected, and Author's full attention being on those thoughts rather than his surroundings. His movements cooking were automatic.

“Issac?”, Leon's voice startled Author, making him flinch and drop the spoon as he lost his concentration. “Sorry about that.”.  
“It's fine.”, Author waved him off, picking his spoon back up to continue what he was doing. What _was_ he doing? He actually had no idea, so he had to take a step back and actually look.  
“I'm cooking for us. Figured you'd like something warm to eat.”, Author hummed, motioning to whatever he had been making. It certainly smelled good, that he could say for certain, and he could figure out what he was cooking as well.  
“It smells good. Thanks.”, Leon smiled at Author, and the man cursed himself for being his romantic soulmate, because it made him _feel things,_ and Author did not like that. He had enough to do with his feelings for _Edward_ , and he's been dating him for a good while by now.  
He felt it was unfair, how quickly he felt for Leon, and how slowly it had been for Edward. He supposed the circumstances were different too though. Leon would eventually leave to Monster Gulch again, and that sooner rather than later, so their feelings would developed faster to make up for it.

“Sit down. I'm finished soon.”, Author mumbled, Leon humming as he did as told. A couple minutes later, Author had finished the food and grabbed some plates and cutlery, setting everything down on the table, before the food was also set down.  
Author sat down at the table as well then, and together they started to eat. They were quiet as they ate, though when Leon commented how good it tasted, Author blushed slightly -flustered- and waved him off. That didn't stop Leon from nearly scarfing down his food like a starving man though. In comparison, Author barely ate _anything_ , though it was more than enough for him. He never ate all that much, after all.  
When they were done, Leon helped Author clean up, taking care of the dishes while Author put the food away. It was a comfortable silence between them -the radio still quietly playing in the background, unnoticed by either individual.

It felt like they were dancing around each other, in a way. Neither knew the other well, barely _at all_ , but being soulmates made them feel close already, like they had been together for at least weeks already. There was a tension between them, something the two of them were unfamiliar with, but it was making the two of them restless.  
Talking felt wrong. What was there to even talk about? Author found his pendant between his lips, chewing on it because of his nerves, and it brought him back into focus and able to think at least a little bit.  
“You can use the bed tonight.”, Author said, and maybe it _was_ a little random, but he also wasn't really thinking about anything anymore either.  
“ _The_ bed? Isn't it yours?”, Leon asked, leaning against the counter with his arms lightly crossed. Sleeping in a bed _did_ seem wonderful, especially since he hadn't done so in quite a while.  
“I don't really use it much.”, Author replied and shrugged lightly. He usually crashed at his desk, or fell asleep in his armchair at the very least -not as far to walk, generally. So, Leon could just as well have the bed, since he certainly needed it more than Author did.

At least, Author thought so. Leon came from a place with barely any safety ever, and now he was somewhere where he couldn't be safer -with Author, obviously. In his cabin, in his forest, which he protected. So he couldn't be safer, obviously. And now that he was safe, he could enjoy everything that came with safety.  
Like a warm bed, and warm food, and clean clothes. Such things. Obviously. And an arm-full of Author, apparently, because when Author got his focus back to the situation at hand, he had his arms wrapped around Leon's neck and was kissing him.  
Or had Leon started kissing him? Because Author was trapped against the counter he had been leaning against, with Leon's arms trapping him from moving away, and Leon was definitely in control of the kiss. Author didn't mind that though, because he was having a hard time really focusing. He was _doing_ things, but he wasn't _really_ aware of them. He was pretty sure he should just. Stop?  
He was breathing heavily when Leon pulled away, though the man stood close still, their breaths intermingling. He seemed a little surprised about this development as well, though maybe Author was just imagining things -mostly because he was mostly staring at Leon's lips, and they were moving and- wait. He was talking to him, wasn't he?

Deciding that didn't matter, Author pressed his lips to Leon's again, holding himself close to him, just wanting to be close to him. Maybe _because_ he couldn't focus, and kissing was good, and physical contact was good, and he was touch-starved -though less now that he was actively dating Edward- and Leon was _also_ touch-starved, so this made sense. Obviously.  
Leon's arms were wrapped around him now, and there was a knee between Author's legs, and Author was breathing heavily as he was kissed so deeply. Pleasure was good, especially a good thing to focus on, because that would distract him a lot, and that would mean he would be _in the moment_.  
Which made him realize there were hands on his skin now, beneath his shirt, fingers tracing along the bottom of his binder, and Author just wanted to be even closer to Leon now, just because. So he pressed himself closer to Leon, his hands going into Leon's messy mop of hair, and he noted how nice it felt to touch it, which brought his focus to touching Leon's hair, running his hands through it, feeling he texture, the softness -and also the dirt and dust in it still. Leon needed a shower.

He gasped when he was suddenly picked up, wrapping his legs around Leon to not fall, clinging to him as he was carried. Deciding that this was alright, Author shifted a hand from clinging to Leon to instead touch his hair again, and he pressed kisses to Leon's neck where it was visible.  
Soon Author was laid down on the bed, and Leon was hovering over him. He was _pretty_ sure Leon was asking him something, was talking about something, and Author was merely guessing what it was about.  
“You can undress me, touch me, see me, _please_ -”, Author was near rambling, because he was either going to talk or _not_ talk, and there was no in-between. He managed to stop himself from rambling completely though, and he did notice Leon chuckling and smiling at him, and moments later his binder was off and he could breathe easier and he had Leon's mouth on him and-  
Author gasped and moaned in surprise, back arching off the bed already, because _yeah that felt good_ , and Leon's mouth was really warm and wet and felt _so good_.

~~Nsfw stuff because yea~~

Leon continued to undress Author, which was nice, because that meant there was more skin for him to kiss, and Author's hands were _still_ in Leon's hair. Or maybe again? Author wasn't paying attention, at least not enough to know when he started and stopped touching Leon's hair.  
A startled, but _definitely pleasured_ , gasp left Author when Leon was between his legs, and his tongue was lapping at his cunt, and _god that felt so good_. Author was a moaning mess as Leon ate him out, feeling his warm soft and _wet_ tongue inside his folds, so enthusiastically eating him out.  
Author bunched the sheets beneath him tightly into his hands, as he gasped and moaned and let pleasure wash over him. It was incredibly teasing, and edging, and Author whined loudly when Leon pulled away. But there were hands on his cheeks, and Leon was looking at him, and Author focused on what Leon was saying. Asking about condoms and lube and stuff -thankfully Author managed an answer.  
That did mean he was left alone on the bed though, while Leon fetched whatever he needed and wanted, but he was back sooner than Author could really focus on Leon being gone.

And then Leon was back, he was kissing Author deeply, and Author was pushing Leon's shirt off, and pulled the other off over his head, and Author's hands were all over Leon's chest to feel him. Leon happily let him, kissing Author and trailing kisses to his neck, and Author gasped when he felt the other suck a mark on his skin. Leon took that as the sign it was, which meant Leon began biting and sucking harder -harder than Edward allowed himself to get- which made Author moan loudly in pleasure.  
Leon littered Author in dark red bitemarks, adding blue-purple bruises on his body. Author grew more sensitive with each bite and each sucking, making him whine and whimper needily, and when Leon kissed him proper again, Author was breathless.  
He hadn't noticed he had managed to undress Leon completely, nor when Leon pulled away for a moment.

He _did_ notice when Leon's cock was pressing against him though, smooth with the condom and cold with lube. That completely didn't matter to Author though, because it felt really amazing, and Author was half-aware of most everything happening by now.  
He could feel Leon push into him, his arms were wrapped tightly around Leon's neck, and he was making pleasured sounds as he could focus on the wonderful feeling of getting filled. Leon's cock was thicker than Edward's, Author could tell that much, and that was pretty much all that Author could actually tell right now.  
And when Leon began to thrust into him, Author was gasping with each movement. And there were the words again, falling from Author's lips like a waterfall, begging for more, for Leon to go faster, to fuck him _harder_. And Leon, having noticed how Author loved to be handled roughly, began to really slam into him, making Author sob loudly in pleasure.

Leon was grunting from the exertion, but he was very happily fucking Author as hard as he could. If only for the gorgeous picture of having the man sprawled out beneath him, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned and gasped and sobbed, hands clenching the sheets beneath him so tightly his knuckles turned white. Author looked beautiful covered in hickeys and bitemarks and bruises, his neck and shoulders, his chest, even a part of his sides.  
“You're fucking gorgeous.”, Leon _had_ to mutter, because Author was extremely pretty (especially like this), and even if his soulmate wasn't hearing him, he just. Had to say it. Plus, he accentuated his words with hard thrusts, knowing Author was just overwhelmed with pleasure.  
When Leon sucked over previous bitemarks, and bit into previous hickeys, Author was screaming in pleasure. It felt too good, he wasn't paying attention to _anything_ but the wonderful pleasure he was getting, and when he came Author's breath got stuck in his throat, his back arched off the bed, and he clenched _hard_ around Leon's cock inside of him, making Leon growl as he fucked Author through his orgasm.  
Author was sobbing when he was overstimulated, tears were in his eyes, and he laid near limp beneath Leon as he pounded into him.

Leon groaned as he came as well, finally merely shallowly thrusting into Author, riding out his orgasm, before he leaned down to breathlessly kiss Author, swallowing up all of his sounds. When they parted, Author was desperately gulping down air, and even Leon was breathing heavily.  
Author whined softly, brain deciding to not function anymore now that he was thoroughly fucked out. Leon pulled out slowly, making Author whimper.

~~Sex OVER~~

Leon collapsed next to Author, who was definitely ready to pass out now. Covered in marks, he felt really good, and he was already starting to ache a little -not that that mattered, at all, currently. Instead, Author curled up, and Leon pulled him close, letting him rest his head on Leon's chest.  
Author greatly enjoyed that, because Leon's chest was firm and warm and wonderful, and he could listen to his heart beating right beneath him. And when Leon pulled the blankets over them, Author hummed happily, and was quick to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen my friend loves porn as much as I do so there had to be more  
> Author gets sex with all of his soulmates I don't make the rules  
> Anyways this is great! Yaay


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 sex scenes _as a christmas present_

Author woke up to the feeling of gentle kisses to his skin. He could hear Leon softly murmuring praises and compliments against his skin, mumbling about how pretty he was, how happy he was Author was his soulmate, how much he already liked him, how he had enjoyed their night together a lot, and how he dreaded having to leave.  
Author smiled softly as he listened, shifting to move a hand to Leon's hair. He still really loved how it felt, the texture and the softness -though he did note he really needed a shower. The movement did tell Leon that Author was awake though, making him shift to press a soft kiss to Author's lips.  
“Morning.”, Leon murmured, and Author smiled, nuzzling into him slightly.  
“Morning.”, he replied, voice rough with sleep. He was aching a little, which he knew was because of all the marks littered on his body, and how rough they had been. He had really enjoyed himself though, which was the most important thing.

“We need a shower.”, Author mumbled, kissing Leon again. He never really had been a submissive type of person, and he was rather happy taking charge over Edward -but Leon just... made him surrender to him. Maybe it had been because of how spaced out and unfocused he had been, maybe it had simply been a spur in the moment decision -or maybe Leon just had something about him to be the dominant one between the two of them. No matter the case, Author had enjoyed himself.  
“You're right.”, Leon agreed, shifting to pull away -even though that made Author grumble unhappily. They did have to sit up though, and Author grabbed some fresh clothes for himself.  
“You want some fresh clothes?”, Author asked, mostly because Leon's clothes were stinky, and if they already showered the man could get some fresh clothes.  
“If you have some.”, Leon replied with a hum and nodded. “I'll go ahead with the shower.”, he said then, making his way stark naked out the room and to the bathroom. Said room wasn't very big, but enough for two people for sure.

Author hummed, grabbing a pen and paper to change some of his own clothes to fit Leon -the man had more muscle than him, and he didn't have as long of limbs like Author did- before grabbing everything and making his way over to the bathroom as well.  
By now the water had heated up, and Leon had stepped into the shower. Author laid down their clothes, and laid some towels out for the both of them, before he easily stepped into the shower to join Leon.  
“Hey gorgeous.”, Leon hummed with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Author's waist. It made Author smile, leaning against Leon, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
“You definitely left your mark on me.”, Author chuckled, pressing a kiss to Leon's lips.  
“Seeing how many soulmates you have, even if only one other romantic one, I had to.”, Leon teased -obviously not caring how many marks Author had on him. Truthfully, Leon thought it was cute -Author was clearly deserving of love.

“You want to go another round?”, Author asked with a grin, gently biting Leon's bottom lip, pressing himself against him. He wasn't sure why, but his libido seemed to have gone up a bit, which meant he wanted a lot of intimacy times, apparently.  
“How could I refuse a gorgeous man like yourself?”, Leon replied, kissing Author again -but this time more insistently, deeply, and Author let himself be pressed against the cold tiles of the wall, making him shudder.

~~MORE S E X~~

Leon pressed wet kisses along Author's neck and shoulders, nibbling on the bruises still on Author's skin, making him breathe heavily and moan softly. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed the roughness of how Leon had fucked him, and he just wanted more of that now.  
He moved his hands along Leon's body, until his hand wrapped around Leon's cock, slowly starting to stroke him. Leon clearly appreciated it, moaning softly against Author's skin, biting a bit harder again, making Author gasp softly.  
“You like it rough, huh?”, Leon muttered, moving a hand to Author's wet hair, grabbing ahold of it and pulling slightly. It made Author gasp, gently squeezing Leon's cock.  
“Only with you.”, Author replied breathlessly. If he got any more soulmates in the future, maybe he would find more people he liked it rough with, but he didn't _really_ want to have more soulmates. He had enough, didn't he? Why did he have to have _so many?_

“You flatter me.”, Leon chuckled, and he pulled back just to turn Author around, pressing his chest against the wall, holding onto his hair again.  
“Is it okay without condom?”, he asked, of course worried about Author and unprotected sex. Not that he would believe either of them had any diseases, but... well, he also didn't want to risk anything.  
“Yeah. Just- pull out?”, Author replied, shivering against the cold tile. Obviously he could help himself with his writing, if anything _should_ happen, but... well, he just preferred to not be came inside of without condoms. At least he'd like to prepare for it _first_.  
“Can do.”, Leon hummed. He rubbed the tip of his dick through Author's folds, making him whimper impatiently, until Leon pushed in. He did take his time, considering they didn't have the extra wetness of lube. But once he was in, he was quick to start moving, making sure to press Author against the tiles, but also pull at his hair to give him a bit of pain.

He picked up the pace quickly, soon slamming into Author, as the water pelted down on them. Author was gasping and moaning as he was fucked, clenching hard around Leon as pleasure quickly started to fill his head. God, he loved getting fucked so hard. It was really good feeling Leon thrusting so hard into him, the sound of the shower drowning out all else.  
Leon moved the hand that held Author against the tile to squeeze his ass, knowing Author would stay where he was, making Author whine slightly. But Leon's hand didn't stay there, instead snaking around Author until his fingers rubbed over Author's clit, feeling his cock moving into Author in a fast rhythm.  
Author cried out when Leon began to rub at his clit, tensing as more pleasure sparked from the touch, making him gasp loudly and breathlessly moan. Leon was rough with his touch, making Author moan even more, loud and like a slut. It was lovely to listen to, truly.

When Author came, his breath got stuck in his throat, clenching and twitching around Leon's cock, making the man groan and thrust harder, although a tad slower in turn. He was getting close himself, so he pulled out to stroke himself to completion, breathing heavily as he came onto Author's ass and lower back.  
He had to admit, seeing his soulmark stained with cum was kinda hot. Though generally having Author fucked out was hot, but there was just _something_ about this he enjoyed. Probably something to do with liking to see him marked up.

~~No more sex for now~~

Leon gently pulled Author away from the tiles, humming as he pressed soft kisses to Author's temple. He appreciated that, nuzzling into Leon, the water warming him up slowly as it hit him properly again. Leon helped wash Author, and in turn, Author helped wash Leon. It was really nice, and Author could make sure that Leon's wonderful hair got clean and good.  
Once they were both washed and clean, they got out of the shower, wrapping themselves in the towels Author had laid out. Author also gave Leon the opportunity to shave, sitting down to watch the naked man shave himself.  
“Do you want to meet my boyfriend?”, Author asked, and he could've hit himself. That sounded incredibly stupid, didn't it? “My other romantic soulmark.”, he added, as clarification.  
“If you'd like that, sure. And if they're alright with it.”, Leon replied, carefully shaving his beard back into shape. Author liked him with a bit of a scruff.  
“I'll text him. Should I introduce you as boyfriend too?”.  
“If you want to consider us as that.”  
“Hm.”, Author hummed and nodded to himself. He stood and got dressed, before walking over to Leon and pressing a kiss to his temple. Just because he wanted to.  
“I'll make some breakfast.”.

Author made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his phone on the way to text Edward. He wondered how he'd react, learning he had met his second rom-soulmate, and was already considering saying they were dating. Would Edward feel it unfair, since Author had needed some time to consider _them_ dating? Would he not care about it and be fine with it?  
He thought about what to text Edward, standing in the kitchen and staring at his phone. He'd last seen Edward about a week or so ago, and he _could_ lie and say he's met Leon earlier than _yesterday_ , but... he didn't really want to lie to Edward. So he texted Edward, saying he met his other soulmate yesterday and was hitting it off well, feeling some sort of strong connections probably due to Leon having to leave again soon. He didn't think he needed to mention they had had sex already. Twice.

He focused on making breakfast then, ignoring his phone in order to focus on making eggs and bacon. Leon was soon strolling into the room, wrapping his arms around Author from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. It definitely helped that Author was smaller than Leon by a good amount, though that also meant Leon had to lean down a little bit.  
“Hey there.”, Leon hummed, watching Author as he made food. Plus, the bacon smelled good, which made Leon't stomach growl.  
“I can't wait for your hair to be dry.”, was what Author said, making Leon laugh in surprise. He had noticed Author liked to touch his hair, which he didn't mind in the slightest.  
“Have you texted your man?”, Leon asked, letting go of Author when he was plating their food, to carry his plate to the table with himself. Author had made coffee and toast as well.  
“Yep. Lemme check.”, Author grabbed his phone again, checking it quickly. “He'd be cool meeting you! Should he come by today?”.  
“Sure thing.”  
“Cool.”.

Author texted Edward back, smiling lightly to himself, before beginning to eat. He wondered what to do today -he wanted to get to know Leon further, and with Edward coming over, they could talk a lot, which was good. He was also aware that Edward would probably spot _some_ of the hickeys on his skin, so he would probably figure out they had had sex already, and he wondered if he'd mention that.  
He wondered if the two of them would get along, if they would really be okay to date the same guy. Then he wondered if Edward would mind he had had sex with Leon already, though he hoped not. He didn't think Edward was the type of guy to think of someone as a slut for having a lot of sex with different people.  
That made him wonder if the two of them would both want to fuck him together -and those were thoughts for another time, because he certainly wasn't going to suggest a threesome just like that. Plus, he was more than happy with having a _normal_ day as well.

He realized he had stopped eating, so he quickly got back to it, even if his eggs were a little cold now. That was fine though, since his coffee was still wonderfully hot. Once he and Leon were done eating, they put away their dishes, and settled together in the living room -with Author starting a fire, since it was chilly out, and he liked having it toasty warm in the cabin. Mostly since the cabin tended to get a little cold.  
They settled on the couch together, Author curling up next to Leon. He began asking about Leon a little bit, though he tried not to do too much, since he knew Edward would surely like to get to know him as well. But Author was happy talking about himself too, so Leon took over asking questions and letting Author answer.

When eventually they heard the front door open, Author hopped up to go meet Edward, happily wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“Hey Ed.”, he hummed, making Edward chuckle lightly, smiling at him.  
“Hey Auth.”, he replied, his gaze quickly drawn to the marks visible on Author's neck. He stayed quiet about them, instead just taking off his coat and shoes; once Author had let go of him, at least. Together they went back to the living room, Author settling down in his armchair, making Edward sit with Leon on the couch. Neither man minded.  
Introductions were quick, and Author was soon spacing out, focused on his thoughts rather than what Edward and Leon were talking about. He knew both of them rather well after all -even if he knew Edward much better than Leon- and he had other thoughts to think about. And eventually, Author drifted off. He was tired still, still exhausted, and he was so nicely warm. Plus, being curled up in his armchair was quite nice.  
Edward and Leon didn't notice Author had fallen asleep for a good while. They were happy talking with each other, getting to know each other more. Eventually, Edward mentioned the hickeys he saw on Author's skin, so their conversation sitrred towards an entirely different direction.

Neither of the men were bothered by it, in the end. Easily slipping into their experiences with Author, talking about him and what they've done, discovering how different Author was with the two of them. It was quite interesting, and the two of them were soon delving deeper into _that_ topic.  
Neither considered it a bad topic to talk about, truthfully, both of them were quite happy about talking about Author like that. And with Author asleep, they could do that easily, comfortable sharing the couch and talking, the sound of the fire crackling in the background.

~~Another nsfw scene cus I want to~~

They were distracted from their conversation when they heard Author start mumbling in his sleep. Looking over at him, Author was squirming slightly, breathing a bit heavier. At first, they thought it might've been a nightmare, but... he was blushing, and whining softly, and the two men could guess what he must be dreaming about.  
“Should we... wake him up?”, Leon questioned, looking over at Edward. Hearing Author whimpering and squirming in his sleep was... more arousing than he would've thought.  
“Well... We could also help him.”, Edward suggested, grinning slightly at Leon. “We've talked a bit about what we might try out some time, so I know he wouldn't mind.”.  
“If you say it like that.”, Leon smirked, nodding. He stood up, moving over to Author to gently pick him up, making sure he wouldn't wake from the movement.

They quietly talked about what they'd do, while Leon carefully got Author out of his pants. Edward quickly went ahead to grab some condoms for them, already growing excited -not that Leon wasn't.   
Edward sat back on the couch, and with the help of Leon, they sunk Author down on Edward's cock. Edward kept his arms beneath Author's legs, while Leon stood in front of them. He pressed kisses along Author's neck, his hands pushing up Author's sweater so his hands could play with his tits, and Edward carefully started to move Author on his dick, fucking him slowly.  
Author was breathing heavily, face contorted in pleasure in his sleep, and he moaned when Leon bit down on his skin. Most bitemarks had disappeared again, though there were still a couple little bruises. Leon was determined to add more onto his skin again.

Leon was roughly kneading Author's chest in his hands, playing with his nipples, harshly pinching them and twisting, making Author gasp and moan even more. With how Leon was biting and sucking on his neck and shoulders, Author was becoming more and more of a mess, pleasure building.  
When he came, he choked on his breath, clenching hard around Edward, back arching further into Leon's touch. He was panting, eyes blinking open tiredly, and Leon smirked at him. In turn, Edward began to _really_ move Author, making Author cry out as he was fucked harder suddenly, back leaning against Edward's chest.  
“Wh-wha-?”, was all Author managed, before he was broken off by a moan, eyes barely open as he was fucked, bouncing on Edward's cock as he was moved.  
“Hey there beautiful.”, Leon hummed, claiming Author's lips in a kiss, unbothered by him moving up and down rhythmically.

Author decided that confusion didn't matter, because he was getting fucked, and it felt good, and waking up to sex was _very good_. Plus Leon was still playing with his chest, twisting his nipples so hard, making Author moan loudly, arching his back closer to the touch. Leon was also back to kissing and biting his skin, which was adding to Author's pleasure, so why should he care how he had gotten into this situation?  
He whimpered when Edward came and stopped his movements, sitting with Edward's cock buried deep inside of him. Author was breathing heavily, looking with half-lidded eyes at Leon, who was now gently touching his chest, caressing him, pressing soft kisses to his face.  
“Good boy. Let's change position, hm?”, Leon hummed, looking over Author's shoulder at Edward, who nodded at him in confirmation. They gently pulled Author off of Edward, Leon holding Author against his chest, letting him wrap his legs around him.  
“Are you up for double penetration?”, Leon asked Author softly, gently pressing soft kisses to his temple. Author hummed softly, clearly still sleepy having just woken up.  
“Sure.”, he murmured the, pressing a kiss to Leon's neck, making the man chuckle. He'd make sure that Author would enjoy himself, and not get hurt, so they'd take their time.

Edward made himself comfortable on the couch, and Leon helped Author kneel above his hips, before letting him lay down chest to chest. He just decided to first finger Author, and then they could fuck him both again.  
So Edward wrapped his arms around Author and kissed him deeply, while Leon got some lube and pushed a finger into Author -making him moan softly. Leon took his time, adding another finger after a minute or two, slowly moving them in and out, scissoring them apart, until he managed a third finger as well.  
Author was moaning softly as Leon fucked him with his fingers, making certain he was used to having something in his ass, so that the stretch wouldn't hurt as much. And once Leon deemed it enough, he pulled his fingers out. While he quickly went to clean his fingers -because, _gross_ \- Author sat up to sink down on Edward's cock once more, moaning as his cunt was filled again. Edward had changed condoms during their position change as well, which was good (obviously).

Author was very happy to ride Edward for the time being, hands braced on Edward's chest as he moved. When Leon came back, he pulled Author's chin to face him, before kissing him deeply, taking Author's breath away. Once he was gasping for breath, Leon pushed him down to be chest to chest with Edward again, and positioned himself behind Author.  
Edward took over kissing Author then, and Leon slowly and carefully began pushing into Author. It was _tight_ , but that was to be expected, considering there was already a cock inside of him. Author was clearly enjoying it though, because he was moaning as he laid there, breathing heavily and staying as relaxed as possible as he was filled to the brim with _cock_. Whenever he whined, Leon paused, gently caressing Author's back and sides, until he was okay again and Leon could continue pushing in.  
And once he was fully inside of Author, he was a whining moaning mess, clenching around the both of them inside of him. He was so _full_ , which felt _so good_ , and he was certain he would come immediately once Leon started to move.

And indeed, when Leon started moving, Author was soon coming, clenching hard around the dicks inside of him, tightening his hands into Edward's hair. Both of the men groaned, and Leon slowly sped up, until he was slamming into Author, the man gasping and moaning with each thrust, making him move on top of Edward.  
Edward was moaning as well, because with Leon's hard thrusts, he felt each of Author's movements, and he could feel Leon's cock inside of Author moving as well. It felt fucking _good_ , and with how tight it was, he was going to come again soon as well.  
Author was sobbing from the pleasure as he got overstimulated, little pleasured sounds leaving him as Leon fucked so hard into him. Edward was the next to come then, due to also being a bit overstimulated, groaning as he came -and Author clenched so wonderfully for him, for them, making it all the better.  
Leon soon came as well then, thrusting shallowly as he did, groaning slightly. They were all breathing heavily to some degree, and Author was in total bliss from all the pleasure. Double penetration was amazing, and he knew he'd ask the two of them to do it again. As well as getting fucked in his sleep - _god_ that had felt wonderful, waking up with his cunt full and pleasure filling his head.

After they caught their breath a little, Leon slowly pulled out -which made Author whine, feeling incredibly empty so suddenly. And when Leon gently pulled Author off of Edward, Author whined loudly, clenching around nothing, looking quite unhappy.  
“I have a feeling you need some sex toys for the future.”, Leon laughed softly, gently setting Author down on a prepared towel, as Edward sat up with a groan, and both men got rid of their used condoms.

~~Alright sex is over hah a~~

“I think we need another shower.”, Author murmured, leaning exhausted against the back of the couch. He had _greatly_ enjoyed himself, but he was _sweaty_ , and so were Leon and Edward as well, _certainly_. It made Leon laugh lightly, running a hand through his hair.  
“I suppose you're right.”, he agreed, smiling lightly.  
“How about we take _separate_ showers, and while you start, we'll start on some lunch.”, Edward said, looking pointedly at the two other men, having heard about their shared shower earlier. It made Author blush slightly, but he silently stood and grabbed both towel and his pants, before stalking off to the bathroom.

Edward and Leon went ahead to start on cooking some lunch, talking while they did, until Author came back and the next one could go shower. It was a short cycle, but by the end of it, they all had showered, and they had made some lunch.  
Author decided he liked having soulmates -at the very least he liked having Edward and Leon. He hoped there wouldn't be even more, and if there were, he wondered how many of them would turn into more sexual partners as well.  
He was a little sad that Leon would have to leave again though. He made some plans for that already in his mind though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _if you don't comment I'll break your kneecaps_ >:C


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NOT read this fic since I last updated this so  
> If there's any continuity errors ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As much as Leon wanted to stay here, he couldn't. There was this pull, the _need_ to go back to Monster Gulch. There were things he had to do, people he had to meet; it was merely where he was meant to be. Author wasn't incredibly happy about it, but none of them were, were they?  
“Do you have everything?”, Edward asked, because he was also around while Leon was going to leave soon. They had made sure that Leon had a full first aid kit, that he had a change of clothes, and long-lasting food.  
“I believe so.”, Leon replied, shouldering his backpack. He was freshly showered, he had gotten a warm meal before this...  
“Wait.”, Author spoke up, stepping up and holding out a.. pen? “Take this. If there's ever a need to _desperately_ get away from wherever you are, whatever it is, just hold it tight, think of this cabin, and say out loud you want to be here.”.  
Leon blinked at Author, before shrugging to himself and grabbing the pen. He was pretty sure he could keep this pen on his person, and keep it safe.

“Why don't I have something like that?”, Edward asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Author. He was clearly just teasing, though Author wasn't the best with such things.  
“Because he's in a dangerous location with monsters and you're not?”, Author replied, head tilted slightly in confusion. “Do you.. want one? I could make you one for emergencies...”.  
Edward smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Author's temple. “I was joking. Though if you'd like to, I wouldn't mind. You never know what might happen in the city.”.  
Author smiled back in turn, nodding. He could certainly make an emergency pen like he had made for Leon for Edward as well. Who knew after all! Cities could be dangerous, and Author didn't know much about how dangerous a hospital could potentially be.

“Anything else?”, Leon questioned then, looking between the two men. They all thought for a moment, before coming to the conclusion, that Leon had everything. They couldn't be entirely sure, of course, but hopefully Leon had everything he could possibly take with him.  
“Stay in contact.”, Author said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Leon's lips. Leon smiled softly, nodding as he ran a hand over Author's hair.  
“I'll try my best.”, Leon replied just as softly. He made his way to leave then, with Author and Edward watching. Eventually, they closed the door again, back to just the two of them.   
“You think there'll be more romantic soulmates for me?”, Author asked, rubbing his wrists. He really didn't want more, but he had a feeling he'd get a couple more marks at least. Nothing he looked forward to, at the very least.  
“Maybe.”, Edward replied, chuckling lightly. “You deserve all the love.”.

Deciding to have a quiet night, Author went ahead to make some tea for the two of them, and Edward focused on the fire in the living room. It was nice, something the two of them did more often than not.  
Until there was the sound of someone opening the front door and walking in, a loud booming voice calling out: “Hello there!~”.  
Edward looked curiously out the door to the hallway, as he heard Author groaning in the kitchen. Into the living room walked a tall and burly man, with a prominent pink moustache and equally pink suspenders.  
“Oho! And who do we have here?”, the man asked, walking over to Edward, who stood from his crouched position to offer a hand to the man.  
“Edward Ipliér, pleasure meeting you.”, Edward introduced himself, smiling lightly as the other man grabbed his hand and gave it a good shaking.  
“Wilford Warfstache, reporter extraordinaire!”, Wilford replied with a bright smile.

“Fuck off Will!”, came Author's voice from the kitchen, making Wilford laugh, grinning widely. He was obviously merely amused by hearing Author, likely used to it already.  
“Hello to you too, dearest!”, Wilford called back, Edward watching curiously as he listened to the two talking.  
“May I ask who you are?”, Edward asked, feeling a bit left out. His question certainly brought Wilford's attention back to the man he was standing with currently, chuckling to himself.  
“Of course! I'm one of Author's wonderful friendly soulpals.”, Wilford replied, making Edward light up. He hadn't heard much about them, but he certainly wanted to! So he was quite excited to meet one of Author's other soulmates -or soulpals, as Wilford said.  
“Wonderful! I'm also Author's soulmate.”, he replied with a smile, making Wilford clap his hands in obvious excitement.  
“What are you doing here Will?”, Author asked as he came into the room, carrying two cups with him. He sounded exasperated, making Edward wonder why his partner seemed so nearly annoyed with Wilford.

“I wanted to check in on you! You're avoiding us more than usually.”, Wilford replied, watching as Author gave one of the cups to Edward, who smiled at him in thanks.  
“Well I'm doing quite alright. Just was busy with the whole soulmate story.”, Author replied, plopping down on his armchair. He motioned to the couch with his free hand, so Edward as well as Wilford took a seat as well.  
“Still getting more, huh?”, Wilford asked with a hum, getting his own cup with something to drink out of nowhere, when no one was looking.  
“Yep. I'm not certain it'll ever stop.”, Author replied with a heavy sigh. He hadn't had a romantic soulmate before Edward, and now he already had _two_. He worried he'd get even _more_ soulmates he would fall in love with. He wondered if one-sided soulmates existed. He should write about that...  
“So.. Edward, hmmmmm?”, Wilford waggled his eyebrows at Author, making him glare at Wilford, while Edward blushed slightly.  
“I'm glad you found a romance partner!”, Wilford said, laughing as Author glared even harder at him, clearly unhappy having to talk about this.

“Two, actually.”, Edward decided to tease Author a little as well, delighted when Author sputtered and looked at him in betrayal.  
“Two already? Author you _lover!”_ , Wilford exclaimed, laughing as it was now Author's turn to blush -in anger, embarrassment, who knew?  
“Yea. But Leon's had to leave again. Just today, actually.”, Edward hummed, drinking his tea. Funny, how Wilford showed up only a while after Leon had left.  
“Aww. I'm sure he's wonderful as well.”, Wilford giggled, enjoying watching Author being so unhappy having to talk about this. He had always been open about not wanting soulmates, but he was the one who got _covered_ in marks.  
“Would you like to join our groupchat of Author-soulpals?”, Wilford asked Edward, fully ignoring the steaming Author hiding in his teacup as he drank his tea.  
“I'd love to! I'd like to get to know everyone.”, Edward replied with a smile and nodded.

Author watched in despair as his two soulmates exchanged phonenumbers, and Edward was dragged into the madness of all of his other soulmates. And he knew for a fact that Leon would _love_ to join that chat as soon as he was made aware of it.  
At least Wilford and Edward were getting along well, which was good, he supposed. It was inevitable to go meet the rest of the bunch now, since he knew Edward would want to meet them -and _they_ would want to see _Edward_ too. Author did _not_ want to go meet them all, but he _had_ been away for a while, and being away from soulpals wasn't great either.  
He listened to the two talk, and slowly relaxed. Wilford wasn't _so_ bad most of the time -it was worse when Wilford didn't have something that interested him around, which always made him more unbearable. But Wilford clearly was curious about Edward, so he was completely focused on squeezing him empty of information.

By the time Wilford was satisfied, they now had a date for visiting the others, and Edward had nothing left to tell Wilford so far anymore. Wilford seemed quite content at the very least, so Author didn't worry about it much. He had taken the time the two had talked to re-fill their teacups, and scroll a bit through social media on his phone -and take a peek at the groupchat, though he very rarely participated in that.

“Well! I will take my leave then!”, Wilford _finally_ exclaimed, standing and putting his hands on his hips -his cup had disappeared just as unnoticed as it had appeared. Author finally looked up to look over at Wilford, sighing as he shifted to sit like a normal person in his chair, and set down his own cup. He stood up and stretched, ignoring Edward smiling at him with his cute little smile that he had.  
“Finally.”, Author said, as if Wilford had talked the last hour or two entirely to him, and not Edward. It made Wilford laugh in delight, walking over to hug Author -getting a reluctant writer to hug him back.  
“I enjoyed being here too, Authy.”, Wilford hummed, patting Author's back, making the writer grumble. Still, Author seemed very comfortable in Wilford's arms, once his reluctance melted away into acceptance.  
“Mhhm. Sure. Can't _wait_ to visit your lot.”, Author muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Wilford chuckled, ruffling Author's hair, making the man pull away with an unhappy sound.  
“Me neither! See you then, Authy! Eddie!”, Wilford smiled at Edward and gave a little wave as goodbye, Edward smiling back at him and giving his goodbyes as well.

“Wilford is quite the character, hm?”, Edward hummed, pulling Author over to him to have him sit down in his lap. Author sighed, nuzzling into Edward's neck, arms wrapped around it as well -hands resting on the back of the couch.  
“He _is_.”, Author agreed, sighing heavily once more. Edward chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to Author's temple. Their quiet evening may have been interrupted, but not bad either.  
“Want to make dinner together?”, Edward asked softly, running a hand through Author's hair. He loved having his partner with him like this, all soft and loving and wonderful. Though of course he also loved Author when he was loud and angry and bitchy. He loved all of Author.  
“Urgh.”, was Author's answer, making Edward laugh lightly.   
“Seems like you're powered out, even though you didn't have to do anything with Wilford.”, Edward hummed, twirling the short strands of hair of Author's around his fingers.  
“Mh-hm. Just being around him.”, Author muttered. Edward would love to just let him sleep, but they had to have dinner, no matter if Author was powered out or not.  
“Shall I go make something simple?”, Edward asked, leaning his head against Author's. He wasn't as good a cook as Author was, but he _could_ cook at the very least.

“Don't wanna move.”, Author whined, making Edward chuckle lightly.  
“You have to darling. I'll be right back.”, Edward murmured, shifting Author off of him to lay down on the couch, so he could get up instead. He spread a blanket over Author, watching him curl up, before going to the kitchen. Today seemed like an easy sort of dinner day, so Edward set a pot of water to boil. He'd just make some quick and easy pasta dish.  
He hummed as he made dinner, enjoying the quiet now after having Wilford around for hours. He startled slightly when blanketed arms wrapped themselves around Edward from behind, before he chuckled lightly.  
“Hello sleeping beauty. Food's just a minute away.”, Edward hummed, swaying lightly together with Author.  
“Hmm..”, Author hummed, looking over at the pot Edward got going. Simple but easy, and it'd be tasty anyways. Sometimes Author was happy with the simple foods as well -no need for fancy every day.

Once their food was ready, Author slunk off back to the couch, and Edward soon followed with their plates. He settled right next to his lover, giving him his plate, eating in silence as they enjoyed their company and the fire from the fireplace.  
Edward could tell Author was tired, so he wouldn't make him stay up longer than necessary. As soon as they were done with their food, Edward brought their plates back to the kitchen, and then went to gather Author to go to bed.  
“Let's go to bed, sweetheart.”, Edward said softly, pulling Author back to his feet. He groaned in turn, unhappy to have to move again, but let Edward drag him along to the bedroom so they could go to bed.

“There we are. Better without Wilford around, isn't it?”, Edward hummed, gently helping Author undress. Author hummed tiredly in response, stretching out on bed as he barely helped Edward with getting the clothes off of his body.  
“What a day.”, Author mumbled, soon laying naked on their bed, watching as Edward undressed himself as well. He _did_ have his pajamas right next to him, but he didn't fancy getting dressed right now.  
“You should get ready for sleep.”, Edward pointed out, raising a brow at Author's nakedness. It made the writer grin slightly, wiggling his eyebrows at Edward. It made him laugh, clearly making Author happy too, though Edward shook his head too.  
“C'mon. Cuddle with me first.”, Author made grabby hands at Edward, making the man laugh lightly, shaking his head. Setting both of their pajamas to the side, he climbed on the bed to Author, kissing him softly.  
“You pillow princess.”, Edward murmured, as Author wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, grinning up at him.  
“You love it though.”, Author hummed, stealing another kiss from Edward. It made him roll his eyes, though he was clearly just amused.

~nsfw stuff ig~

“Come here you.”, Edward nuzzled into Author's neck, kissing and nipping the skin, making Author sigh in content. He leaned his head to the side to give Edward more room, soft sounds leaving him as Edward sucked on his skin, his big warm hands moving along Author's chest.  
“I'll take care of you, _princess_.”, Edward murmured against Author's skin, his hands cupping Author's breasts, thumbs rubbing over Author's nipples. It made him sigh softly, enjoying the gentle touch.  
Edward trailed his kisses down Author's chest, his hands gliding down along Author's sides. His lips latched onto one of Author's nipples, sucking and gently nipping on the bud, finally drawing out the first little moan from Author's lips.

Edward used one hand to caress Author's skin, his other hand moving over Author's hips along his V-line. His fingers gently traced down along Author's inner thigh, gently caressing his skin there, before continuing their way to his folds.  
“You like my mouth on you, don't you?”, Edward hummed, licking over the wet nipple in front of his mouth, listening to Author's little gasp in turn.  
“Yeah.. Nothing better.”, Author mumbled, making Edward chuckle lightly. He kissed and nipped Author's breasts, on his way to switch between nipples. As his lips sealed around the still-dry nipple, his fingers slid through Author's folds, pressing against his clit and going in gentle circles.  
Author was clearly enjoying himself, gentle breaths leaving him, soft sounds as Edward sucked and nipped on his nipples. Author wasn't one who loved pain, but a little bit -like some bites and nips- were quite enjoyable still.

Edward slowly pushed his fingers into Author, slowly thrusting into him, making Author whine when Edward also pulled off his nipples to suck hickeys on his breasts. He loved teasing Author, making him all whiny and desperate. Just having his partner so needy for him... wonderful.  
“Edward...”, Author whined, clenching around the slowly moving fingers inside of him. He _really_ wanted to get fucked properly now, or get _any_ sort of pleasure than this little teasing bit he was getting. It made Edward chuckle lightly, loving hearing Author like this.  
“Yes darling?”, he hummed, laughing lightly when Author whined unhappily. “I know I know. I'm getting to it.”, he giggled, shifting further down. He pulled his fingers out, and quickly replaced them with his mouth, licking through Author's folds, making him moan.

Edward eagerly lapped up Author's arousal, pressing his tongue against Author's clit, before pushing his tongue into Author. Author was whimpering and moaning, breathing heavily as Edward so eagerly ate him out. There never was anything better than getting eaten out -the warmth, the softness, the wetness of a tongue; how could anything be better than that?  
“Ed-.. Ed _please_ -”, Author begged, breathing heavily as the pleasure was just enough to tease him and make him _really_ desperate. Edward clearly seemed to enjoy that, because he kept going like he was, until his tongue was out of Author again and his lips sealed around Author's clit, sucking hard, using his tongue to toy with it.  
Author was desperate to get more, he so so badly wanted to get fucked properly now, but he was subjected to Edward's mercy. There was nothing he could do but wait and beg his boyfriend to hurry up and _fuck him already!_

Edward, finally taking mercy on Author, pulled back and quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He was soon back with Author though, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, Author's arms back around Edward's neck and clinging to him.  
“Edward _please_ fuck me.”, Author begged against Edward's lips, burying his hands in Edward's hair, looking with such desperation at his lover above him. Edward could never get enough of that -having that _power_ over Author never failed to make Edward hard.  
“Of course baby.”, Edward murmured, _finally_ pushing into Author, filling him. Author moaned as Edward pushed into him, as his cunt stretched around Edward's cock. It felt _good_ , and Author couldn't be happier to have Edward with him.  
Good fuck, if he got to have more romantic soulmates, and he fell for all of them, and got to _fuck_ all of them.... good fucking _damn_. Those were a lot of dicks, a lot of asses, a lot of _fucking_.

Once Edward had settled fully inside of Author, he showered the man in kisses, pressing them along his face and neck, nibbling along his jaw, giving him time to get adjusted to the cock inside of him.  
“Ed..”, Author was soon whimpering and whining, clenching around Edward, clearly ready for Edward to move. Edward chuckled lightly, but complied, slowly beginning to move. He took his time with building up speed, slowly moving, kissing Author breathless.  
It was slow, it was sweet, and Edward loved seeing Author beneath him like this. His face was flushed red, his eyes half-lidded, pleasure written all over his face. He was clearly enjoying himself, feeling the pleasure and bliss as Edward slowly fucked him, as Edward kissed him until he couldn't breathe anymore.

“I love you.”, Edward murmured against Author's lips, brushing his nose against Author's, “I love you a whole lot. You're gorgeous, you're wonderful, I couldn't want anyone else as soulmate.”.  
Author whimpered softly, fingers digging into Edward's shoulders, breathing heavily. He was flushed red, from so many feelings, and he had to lean up to kiss Edward again, short but full of love.  
“I love you too.”, he said softly, breathless, clenching around Edward. It felt so good, he felt so good, he was so happy with Edward. He had never wanted a soulmate, but Edward was better than anything he could've dreamed of.   
As Edward grew closer, he moved one of his hands down to rub at Author's clit, causing the man to gasp softly. Edward wanted them to come together, this loving moment of sex -and not just _fucking_.   
“Come with me.”, Edward murmured into Author's ear, breathing heavily, feeling hot and sweaty. It didn't matter though -because this was a wonderful moment, that he loved, being with the one he loved more than anything.

When he managed to make Author come, his lover choked on his breath, clenching and twitching around Edward, nails digging harshly into Edward's back. Edward growled softly as he came as well, rolling his hips into Author, face buried into Author's neck.  
They came down slowly, softly together, breathing harshly as the pleasure ebbed off slowly. Edward kissed Author again, deeply and lovingly, before slowly pulling out.  
“Ready to sleep now?”, Edward asked, voice rough and breathless. Author hummed and smiled at his boyfriend, letting him lay down next to him.  
“Ready.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gathered up all my "I WANT to write but I also _don't_ want to" and wrote something  
> Half of this chapter is porn but you know me!  
> Every chapter has porn I do(n't) make the rules
> 
> So yeah I hope you enjoyed this!!!  
> I WILL write more because now I'm into this and Author is gonna get SHOWERED in love!!!
> 
> Also happy Valentine's I guess lololololol 💜💜

**Author's Note:**

>  _Leave a comment if you liked this please!!_ 💜


End file.
